Wounded So I must Give Up The Fight OneSHot
by SummerRain63
Summary: "Levi got someone pregnant like Petra, even though he loves hanji…and in order for that child have both parents in their life, Hanji decides to leave and put distance between herself and ease some one write this!" A Request.


"You have to at least let me explain!"

"Why vegetables grow in the ground is an explanation."

Hanji stood in front of the man she called the love of her life, dumbfounded and confused at the situation at hand. Recently had she been going through the teams medical files only to find out that the one female team mate in humanities greatest team, is in fact already 2 months pregnant. With none other than Humanities greatest soldier's child.

"You couldn't tell me?"

"I knew you would react this way."

"Even so. You thought it was such a great idea to keep it from me? You know what. I have a headache, I have to go now."

"Wa-"

As Hanji stormed out of Levi's office, Petra walked in with some paperwork needing signed.

"Heichou.. I have somethings here from the main office…"

Petra stood by the door, daring to request an answer of what just happened. She stared at the petrified look on her Team Leaders face as he slowly dragged himself back to his chair. Silence strung the room and he couldn't hear a thing other than Hanji's reaction to the news coming through to her.

"Heichou?"

Levi glanced up at the girl with a clear glint of sadness in his eyes. He cleared his throat before muttered out an answer.

"Just leave it on the desk. I'm going to take a quick walk outside."

Levi got up setting his chair aside. He shuffled towards the exit when Petra lightly grasped his forearm with her fingers trembling as she tried to muffle out what was stuck in her throat.

"You… Hanji-san knows… doesn't she…"

He paused for a moment trying to comprehend her words but nothing seemed to make out what she said.

"Go rest. You're officially on bed rest beginning next week."

"Up to this point I never saw I need to care."

"Hanji. You can't leave this in you forever."

Erwin drank the last bit of his morning tea before setting the tea cup down on its saucer. Hanji took in a deep sigh looking out the window as daybreak's light fluttered through Erwin's office shutters.

"What did you plan on doing?"

The sunlight came in brighter as it danced around on Hanji's skin, letting her feel its intense warmth.

"Its going to be foggy today."

"Hanji. The question. Its been 6 months bordering on 7. I don't know what else you think is good for you."

"It doesn't matter what's best for me, its whats for the baby in Petra's belly thats the matter. Its hard, Erwin. Its a whole ride. I can't stop thinking about and missing Levi. Every hour, every minute its eating me alive and He doesn't even care how I feel on this matter. I don't even care at this point! I care for Petra a lot and I want nothing more than for her and the child to be just won't let this go and Petra needs him!"

Hanji paused for a moment to take in a breath. Erwin looked down at the resignation form set down on the desk early that morning.

"You came here to tell me you want to resign. This letter is what this is."

"Resignation or not, I don't want trouble for them. If this mission that comes up turns out the way I hope it does, This resignation doesn't matter -"

"That is besides the point."

"I'm pretty sure before this final mission takes place, I'm going to have to deliver her baby. Thats the last I'm going to for them."

Hanji tightened the saddle on her horse. She turned around to see Levi on his stead on his way past the stables.

"I haven't seen you lately. I didn't think you'd be on this mission."

Hanji mounted the horse, ignoring Levi. Her gaze was like monochrome compared to her usual glare. She checked her pocket watch then headed out towards her team.

5 hours into the search for the lost article, Hanji's team had been wiped out all except for her. Her gear has all been worn out. Blades all broken. Exhausted, She took one last shot of her smoke gun, hopefully signalling someone at least who could head her way.

A breeze glazed over the caked sweat on her body. A voiced barked out orders in the distance. Hanji stumbled over to a boulder, leaning against it as she could hear the footsteps of the titan come closer.

"I'm not worried, Levi… I know you loved me."


End file.
